Julian x Randy the Dance
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Randy takes Julian to the School's Summer Ball. This is part 2 of the J x R series. Will contain mentions of my Creepypasta head cannons, some of my oc's, and Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

Randy took a deep breath before picking up his phone. He couldn't help feeling this would be easier if Nomicon wasn't hovering right over his shoulder. He sent his teacher a look that was ignored before he dialed Julian's number. The Gothic teen picked up on the second ring and Randy found himself smiling as soon as he heard the other's voice.

"Hello, Randall."  
"Hey Julian, are you free this afternoon?"  
"Yes, why?" Randy took a deep breath and silently thanked God that Nomicon was here. It was kind of reassuring. Even though it was also very annoying having him hover over him all the time.

"Well, I thought we could go see a movie and get lunch before heading over to the street fair." He heard a small gasp from Julian's end and rushed to clarify.  
"Just as friends, though. I don't really think either of us is ready for anything else." He chose to ignore the face palm from Nomicon and the 'seriously' look directed at the back of his head.

Julian released the breath he'd been holding and laughed.  
"Sure, Randall. What time do you want to meet?" They decided that they'd meet at the food court across from the movie theater at noon. Randy relaxed in his chair and waited till noon before heading out. Nomicon decided to stay home and meet them at the fair later.

When Randy got to the food court Julian was already there and Randy nearly had a heart attack when he saw him. The other's signature hat was gone, but he was wearing a black beanie with a cute purple skull on it. His dark purple suit was gone too and instead he wore a Seether t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple converse. His hair was down from it's bow and was slightly messier than usual and he had a purple, black, and red Invader Zim bag with him.

Randy blushed, he'd never seen Julian in anything except his normal outfit and a few times in a pair of black sweatpants and the purple tank top he slept in. He looked good. Really good. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went to sit with the taller teen.  
"Hey Julian."  
"Hello. So what do you want to eat?" Randy instantly relaxed and smiled.

They wound up splitting a medium pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Randy didn't know what he expected Julian to eat, but pizza with a large Mountain Dew wasn't it. He mentally smacked himself in the face for being so stupid. By now he should know that Julian wasn't as freaky as he acted.

He couldn't help glancing down at Julian's wrist while they talked about what movie they should see, what movies they liked, favorite movies, books that were turned into movies and sucked, sequels that were better than originals, even favorite TV shows and actors. Randy nearly choked when he found out Julian was a Whovian and while Randy would never admit it to anyone, not even Howard, he was too. He saw that Julian had worn a very light long sleeve purple shirt under the Seether t-shirt.

After they were finished eating they walked across to the movie theater and bought two tickets to Guardians of the Galaxy. It was an awesome movie and he was surprised that Julian knew most of the songs before reminding himself that the other teen was into drama and stuff. If you asked him when he wouldn't have been able to tell you but some point during that movie he looked over and realized he loved Julian's laugh. There was just something about it and the way it made his eyes light up and Randy was determined to make him laugh more.

At some point he must have unconsciously reached over and grabbed Julian's hand because when they got up to walk out their fingers were laced together and were warm, like they'd been holding them a while. The purple haired teen found he didn't care and thought it was actually kind of nice. They still had some time before the fair opened so they just walked around the park.

Randy had gotten to know Julian a lot better since summer started and he was still learning about him. He brought up Julian's knowledge of music and was shocked to hear his sister and brother were half Japanese and were famous singers, Julian could sing too but didn't very often, and he could dance. He couldn't play any instruments though. Randy looked at their joined hands and held them up and laughed.

"You've got long fingers, I bet you could learn guitar or piano easily." Julian blushed and shrugged.  
"Never was able to afford the lessons."  
"I could teach you." Julian blushed and nodded shyly.  
"As lovely as that sounds I've heard guitar playing can be rather painful."  
Randy shrugged and looked at the callouses on his fingers.  
"You get used to it."

Julian giggled and switched the subject by asking Randy when he learned to play. Randy told him that his dad got him his first guitar when he was 7 and he'd been taking lessons since. Not one to pry Julian nodded before cautiously asking if Randy's dad was still around, since he'd never heard Randy say much about him. Randy shrugged it off and Julian got the hint. Briefly guilt flashed through him, I mean Julian had told him everything, but brushed it off when he saw the other's understanding look.

Randy noticed it was getting late and lead Julian back toward the fair when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Shit."  
"Cunningham!" He dropped Julian's hand and spun around to face Howard. He flashed an apologetic look to Julian, who just smiled and nodded at Howard.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back early? And why did you come back?"  
"Sorry Howard I was busy and I had something important to do." Howard gave a him a look and asked what could have been so important. Sensing that Randy didn't want to answer Julian interrupted,

"Greetings Howard. If I recall correctly Randall was going to invite you to hang out with him at the fair, but I'm afraid I distracted him." Randy looked at him confused. Julian smiled and nodded and Howard quickly ignored him and turned back to Randy. He and Howard quickly got wrapped up in a conversation about their favorite game. Another shock for Randy was Julian's knowledge of video games. Howard was shocked too but then quickly brushed it off sounding a little annoyed.

"How do you know so much about gaming?"  
"Some friends of mine have a website where they game, and vlog, and do charity events. I play with them a lot." Howard grumbled slightly as Randy and Julian talked about all the different games Julian played and how good he was. Nomicon showed up and smiled when he saw how well Randy and Julian were getting along and dragged Howard off. Randy noticed and felt a little guilty.

"Randall, go ahead and spend some time with Howard and Nomicon. It's alright I'll just walk around a little and meet you at the ferris wheel at ten."

"Are you sure?" Julian squeezed his hand and giggled.  
"Go on." Randy thanked him and ran off to catch up with Howard and Nomi. Nomicon gave him a 'why the hell are you here' look but Randy shrugged it off. He and Howard played a few shooter games and went on two roller coasters. Nomicon got on the Yo-Yo the Twister and this thing that went upside down. Then Randy saw a purple teddy bear and thought of Julian.

He went over and bought three darts and stepped back to aim. He silently thanked his ninja training when he hit all three and won the bear. Howard looked at him funny then shrugged it off assuming he was going to give it to some girl. Randy noticed it was almost time to go see Julian so he told Howard he was going to go.

"Really, Cunningham? It's not even ten yet."  
"I know but my mom wants me home early so I can help her around the house. School starts soon you know and she wants to get a few things done. I agreed since she let me go to that camp." Howard groaned but said goodbye to Randy and Nomicon.  
"I think I'll go home," Nomicon piped up.  
"Why?"  
"To give you some alone time." The way he said it was suggestive and made Randy blush and stutter.

He ran to the ferris wheel where Julian was waiting and dangled the purple bear in front of him. Julian gasped and turned to face Randy.  
"Did you get this for me?"  
Randy laughed and handed him the bear. "Yeah. Sorry about Howard."  
Julian gripped the bear and gave Randy a shy hug.  
"Thank you." Randy blushed bright red and stuttered. He slowly lifted his hands and wrapped them around Julian's waist, muttering a quiet 'you're welcome'.

It felt nice hugging Julian, despite the other boy being slightly taller. Randy found he didn't want to let got of the blue eyed boy but he had to. As soon as Julian let go Randy grabbed his hand, blushing bright red as he did so. He was fully aware that the ferris wheel was a romantic couples thing and wondered if Julian picked it for that reason or because it was easiest to find. Whatever the reason Randy started pulling him towards it and they got in line.

He and Julian sat down next to each other as the ferris wheel started and he squeezed the others hand. Julian looked over at him and Randy almost choked again. Julian's blue eyes were sparkling with the reflected lights of the fair below. His dark hair outlined in a halo of silver moonlight that made his pale skin glowing. Randy swallowed the lump in his throat before he stuttered out, "So, uh, h-how did you l-like the fair?"

"I didn't ride many rides. I got on a few but no roller coasters, not big fan of them. I mean I've gotten on a few before but I just never really liked them all that much. What about you?"

"Howard and I did a few shooter games and owned it and we got on the roller coasters and Nomi dared me to get on the thing that goes upside down with him." Julian paled and Randy laughed.  
"I know, that's how I felt."  
"There is NO way you'd get me on THAT," Julian stated before his breath left him in a short 'wow'. Randy looked confused but then noticed that they had stopped at the very top.

Julian was right, it was beautiful. The entire town was decorated for the festival. The fair was in the middle of the park but colorful lights and booths were set up everywhere. Businesses had booths open and fun houses for the younger kids and tomorrow night the school gym would be decorated for the Summer Ball. That reminded Randy that he still needed to ask Julian to go with him. He smiled so wide that he thought his face might split when he felt the other's head rest on his shoulder. Their joined hands rested comfortably on Randy's thigh.

"Julian?"  
"Hmmm?" The other teen sounded calm and blissful.  
"Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Julian's head shot up.  
"WHAT?!" His face was bright red and his blue eyes were wide and full of hope and shock.  
Randy laughed loudly as the ferris wheel started moving again.  
"I said, do you want to go the dance with me?" Julian stuttered before taking a deep breath.

"Randall, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."  
"It doesn't have to be a real date. I just thought since Howard and Nomi are going, and almost everyone else from school will be there, you might want to come with us."  
Julian looked thoughtful before he relaxed and put his head back on Randy's shoulder.  
"I'd love to. And Randall?"  
"Hmm?" The ninjas face lit up like a firetruck when he felt the other's lips brush his cheek.  
"Thanks for tonight."  
"N-n-no p-p-problem."

The pair stayed and played a few more games in which Julian won a pair of black neko ears for himself, a panda hat for Randy and a matching one for Nomicon (which made Randy nearly fall over laughing) and a leather bracelet with studs and a skull on it. Randy won a Yin-Yang pendant for himself, a 'How to be a Gamer, A Guide for Dummies' for Howard, a Japanese figurine for Nomicon, and a hoodie with the band Hinder on it.

That was another thing he didn't expect to have in common with Julian. They didn't like all of the same bands but the both liked Skillet, Seether, Hinder, The Band Perry, Luke Bryan, Toby Keith, Blake Shelton, Green Day, Hunter Hayes, and Katy Perry. Julian also loved Japanese music (because his family sang it) and promised to show Randy Vocaloid and his family, who were called Utaites, singing. He also loved Older country, Evanescence, Panic at The Disco, P!NK, Heather Dale, and some other people here and there.

He loved the musical Wicked, and Shrek, and Oz, and The Wedding Singer. He played horror, surgeon simulator (though he raged more than played), he loved to color (something Randy also did from time to time although he wasn't very artistic), and paint, he loved old cartoons, South Park, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Pewds, Toby, Cry, Game Grumps, Yamimash, EatMyDiction, and Rooster Teeth. He watched My little Pony, all of them, and he read a lot of manga and watched a lot of anime.

Apparently he could be a real fanboy when it came to shipping. He read a lot of other books too and he and Randy spent a good hour talking about which books they've read. He was into Internet fandoms like Creepypasta, which Randy promised to look up (apparently Nomicon knew a lot about them especially a few Japanese ones) and the fandoms for Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, etc. He also loved Homestuck and Randy asked what it was only to have Julian laugh.

"It just can't be explained. You'd have to look at it for yourself." They eventually got back around to anime and Julian gave him a list of good animes to watch. It was 1:00 before Randy started walking Julian home. When he got to Julian's house he waited for Julian to unlock his front door.

"So I, uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"  
"Yes. Thanks again for tonight. I had a lot of fun."  
"No problem. I really enjoyed hanging out with you." Julian opened his door and the two shuffled awkwardly for a second. Randy let out a nervous chuckle and slowly leaned forward to hug the Gothic teen. Julian hugged him back before telling him goodnight and going inside.

Randy began walking home and the only thing he could think of was spending more time with Julian again, but at the same time a tiny voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Nomicon kept shouting,  
'A HUG?! Really Randy? Pathetic'. But he ignored it for now. He just kept thinking on how nice it felt holding his hand, the warm feeling of the other's lips brushing his cheek, and he subconsciously touched his cheek and sighed blissfully. When he got home he trudged up stairs, though he was sure to stay quiet enough that his mom wouldn't wake up. He kept thinking about how much fun he had and how he really liked Julian and that hug.

He changed into pajamas and flopped down on the bed willing his imagination to not get too carried away with thoughts of Julian. It was just a hug...and the most AMAZING night of his life. Yep he was hooked, and he couldn't have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy sighed as he puts his phone away and continues walking towards Julian's house Nomicon right behind him. Howard had left early to "get a head start impressing the ladies before he got shown up by the old as dirt ninja book". Randy doesn't think he's ever seen Howard run that fast.

To be honest he's a little nervous. After his realization last night that he might actually have a crush on Julian he was worried he'd slip up and say something to the goth. He wishes he hadn't been such a shoob and just agreed to date him when Julian first gave him his number. Randy sighs again and readjust the collar on his shirt.

He's wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans and sneakers. Nomicon's behind him wearing a black shirt with a red jacket over it and black tie hanging loosely from his neck. His pants and shoes are the same and Randy has to admit he looks like a normal teenager, with his long red hair tied back in small ponytail.

He stops at Julian's door and knocks, his nerves making him sweat a small bit but Nomicons encouraging look keeps him from loosing it completely. Or it did. The minute Julian opened the door Randy lost it. Later Nomicon would compare Randy to one of those cartoons where the characters jaw hits the ground and his bug out. Not that Nomicon's face is much different.

Because Julian is in front of them in a black sweater, purple skinny jeans, converse, and a purple tie. On his face are some purple square hipster glasses and his bangs falling cutely to the side and the rest of his hair is unstyled. He's not wearing a hat either and...  
'Cool it Cunningham. Keep it together, don't jump him.'  
"Hey, Julian. Wow, you look great." Julian blushed and giggled.  
"You don't look bad yourself." Randy blushed too but quickly recovered. He and Julian held hands on the way too the dance and Julian talked with Nomicon. Randy tried to calm himself down but his mind kept drifting to how good Julian looked and what ti would be like to slow dance with him.  
'No! Bad Cunningham, keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself. What the juice is wrong with me?'

When they got to the dance Howard was waiting for them.  
"Hey Cunningham what took...you. Hello Julian." He shot Randy a questioning look that Randy just shrugged off.  
"Hello Howard." Howard ignored him and began excitedly explaining to Randy that there were a couple of girls over there that wanted to dance with them.

"Wow, that was fast."  
"Well don't be a shoob! Come on!" Howard drug Randy over to where the girls were waiting. He glanced back over his shoulder, giving Julian an apologetic look. Nomicon huffed a breath and was about to intervene when he too was intercepted by a girl.

"No thanks, I'm not a good dancer." The girl look dejected but perked up and moved on to some one else. Julian was watching him with sympathetic eyes.  
"It's still that bad, huh?"  
"Yeah. So, um how's Neko?" Julian's eyes widened.  
"You!?"  
"Not exactly. I did mention it to Jack though and well..."  
"If Randall dies, it's on you."  
"Jack won't kill him over one date."  
Julian just snorted and leaned back against the wall. He got all of three seconds before he was hugged by Theresa.

"Oh my gosh! You look HOT!" Julian was bright red.  
"Th-theresa. Don't say that."  
"Why not?" Debbie added. "She's right, you look good."  
"Thank you. You two look pretty good yourselves." Theresa was in a dark purple dress that fell in ruffles down to her shins. She wore plain black flats and her hair up in a fancy bun. Debbie was in a strapless blue dress that stopped just above her knees. She was wearing white boots and her hair in a ponytail.

"No, we really don't. We went simple. Too hot for anything else."  
"Oh, and like what I'm wearing is something fancy." Debbie was still looking at him with a critical eye.  
"What?"  
"Leave your hair down more often. Makes you look like mysterious and emo."  
"Exactly what I don't want."  
"And the creepy goth kid look is what you want?"

Julian sighed, recognizing a loosing battle when he saw one. Nomicon wasn't helping just smirking at him.  
"I suppose you have an opinion on it too?"  
"Yeah. If Randy doesn't make a move tonight I'm personally going to kick his ass into gear."  
"No you're not." But Nomicon was completely serious.  
Debbie and Theresa squealed.  
"So he IS your date!"  
"Shhhh! Keep quiet. No he's not my date. Well ok he sorta is. But please, I'm trying not to get my hopes up."  
The four of them talked for a bit more before Debbie dragged Theresa away to the dance floor. Randy and Howard finally came back after another ten minutes. If looks could kill Howard and Randy would be dead.

"Have fun?" Nomi asked in a way that meant 'What the fuck tool you so long'. Randy shuddered. He hated those looks.  
"Sorry we danced twice then talked and Howard scored a number."  
"Don't see why you were such a dumb shoob and ask for the other girls number."  
"He has reasons I'm sure," Nomicon growled out.  
"Why don't you see if you can find that girl again? She might be your date for the rest of the night." Howard considered this before he left to look.

Nomicon excused himself to get some punch and shot Randy another look that Randy swore he could feel pushing him closer to the goth.  
"So, Julian. Sorry about that I-"  
"It's ok Debbie and Theresa came over and talked to me. Besides, it's not like I'm your date."  
Randy chuckled dryly. He wasn't sure if there was a hidden meaning to Julian's words or not.  
'Well, now or never.'  
"About that, Julian would you, um you know like to dance with me?" Julian smiled.  
"I'd love to, but Randy what we'll be seen."  
"So what. There's always at least one pair of bros dancing together at these things."  
"As friends."

Randy stepped closer and took both of Julian's hands in his.  
"We can dance as just friends."  
Julian blushed but nodded. "Just to warn you, I'm not a very good dancer. I can dance but not very well. Never really liked dancing."  
"That's ok."

Luckily the songs were mostly fast songs so Julian just watched Randy dance occasionally doing a few moves of his own. He slowly started getting more comfortable and dancing just a little more when suddenly a slow song started. Randy and Julian both slipped to the back of the crowd. Julian was unsurprised to see Debbie and Theresa dancing together.

They found Nomicon and sat down next to him.  
"I danced. Not a slow dance but I still danced. Those two," He jabbed a finger towards Debbie and Theresa. "Made me do it. I stayed in the back though so I wasn't so crowded."  
"You danced. And to think I missed it," Randy teased only to get a smack to the back of the head. Julian laughed and high fived Nomicon.  
"No fair, you can't team up on me," Randy whined. Julian leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"Better?" Randy was bright red and stuttered for a couple seconds before deciding to just nod. His face got even redder (if that was possible) when Julian and Nomi laughed at him again.

Under the table Julian's hand slipped into his again. Howard came back when the song ended.  
"So? How's it going?'  
"Pretty good. Cunningham you gotta get out there and score some chicks number."  
"Howard I don-" He was cut off when Howard dragged him back over to a group of girls. Nomicon grumbled.  
"Oh relax. It's not that big of a deal," Julian soothed.  
"Have you danced with anyone else?"  
"No but I didn't even slow dance with Ran-" He stopped when Nomicon jerked on his hand.

"Dance with me?'  
"But what about-"  
"Don't worry about that." Julian looked doubtful but figured Nomi knew what he was doing. So he stood up and followed Nomicon over to where Debbie and Theresa were still dancing. Debbie gave him a look which Julian just shrugged off. He put his arms around the red head neck and felt the other boy settle his hands on his hips.

When the next song came on Nomicon winked and spun him into Theresa before taking Debbie's hand and dancing with her. This song was a little faster so they didn't have to stand very close. Julian moved around Theresa complimenting one of her moves with one of his. He was silently thanking Jojo, his siblings, and let's face it all the CP's for not having any "personal space" and teaching him to dance.

He wished he could say he was kidding about the personal space thing though. The Pastas were known for just grabbing you, whether it's a hug, a choke hold, a kiss on the cheek, playing with you hair, glomping you, or in some cases just flat out groping. hey had no shame. They did have some respect though, they knew it was appropriate to stop, like inf some one was in a relationship and you didn't have permission to get any farther than a kiss and some clothed groping.

Oh well, as mortifying as those situations had been at the time they certainly came in handy now. The song switched again and he found himself dancing with Debbie this time.  
"Where'd Randy go?"  
"Howard drug him off to quote: 'Score some chicks number'." Debbie snorted.  
"Worried he'll succeed?"  
"He'd have to try first." Nomicon butted in.  
"And why wouldn't he?' Julian asked only to receive three matching looks of 'really?'.  
"You never know," He defended weakly.

Another slow song came on and Nomicon and Julian let Debbie and Theresa go back to dancing with each other. Julian turned around to go back to their table and sit down but bumped into some one. Randy.  
"Wanna dance now?" He asked, smiling sweetly. Julian turned bright red but agreed. He swore he could see Nomicon Debbie and Theresa throw their hands up and mouth 'finally'. Randy stayed with him in the back, pretty close to Debbie and Theresa.

Julian tried to take deep calming breaths. Having Randy's hands on his hips and being pressed chest to chest against Randy did things to his head that made him dizzy. Randy chuckled a little at how red Julian's face was, but he didn't think he was much better honestly. That and he probably had a stupid grin on his face. He squeezed the other boy's hips to get him to look at him. Julian was only about and inch maybe two taller.

"I really am sorry about Howard."  
"It's all right. Really, I've been having fun."  
"I'm glad." They drifted back into silence as yet another slow song came on. At some point they must have managed to somehow get even closer to each other because Julian didn't remember having his forehead pressed against Randy's during the last song.

"Julian?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I know I said I'd go slow and stuff, but well I've been thinking and," He took a breath and shifted to whisper in the taller teen's ear.  
"Would you please go on a date with me?' Julian froze before pulling away to look in Randy's eyes.  
"I don't know."

Randy sighed and pressed his forehead back to Julian's.  
"I understand. But you asked me to give you a chance and I thought I had just because I didn't say no right away. I actually thought about it before I called you, but I thought about you as a friend. I didn't give you chance to be something more. To know you better. So if you want to wait I get it, but when you're ready can you please give me a chance?"

Julian smiled and fought back tears.  
"Yes." Randy smiled and took Julian's hand.  
"Let's talk somewhere more private." They wandered out of the gym together and somehow wound up in the park again. Randy led them to visitor center and they sat on the steps behind one of the pillars.

Julian let himself cry just a little while Randy held him and pressed soft quick kisses to the top of his head.  
"Didn't mean to make you cry." Julian laughed and shook his head.  
"It's alright. It's a happy cry." Randy nodded and pressed their foreheads together. His hand cupped both sides of Julian's face.  
"So it's a yes?" Julian laughed a little.  
"Yes." Randy smiled too and they stayed like that for a moment. Just looking at each other before Randy slowly leaned in.  
"Is this ok?" Julian didn't answer just leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed Randy. It was barely a kiss, just a brush of lips before Julian pulled away blushing. Randy cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward into a real kiss. It was simple and didn't involve any tongue. Just a warm press of lips together.

When they pulled apart they were both blushing and grinning like idiots.  
"So, want me to walk you home?"  
"Yeah that'd be nice. Bu what about Howard and Nomi?"  
Howard'll probably stay till they start kicking people out and Nomicon saw us leave so he'll probably head home."  
"Ok, well come on then. It's getting late." Randy stood up and took Julian's hand and walked him home just like he had the other night. The carnival stuff was still up and some of it was running but the crowd was mostly adults who didn't bother to notice two teenagers slipping away through the back gate.

This time when they got to Julian's house Randy got a kiss on the cheek and a promise that Julian would text him tomorrow. When he got home Nomicon was waiting for him. Randy braced, ready to be yelled at for leaving and not telling him but was shocked when instead Nomicon just ruffled his hair.

"Took you long enough."  
"Oh shut up."


End file.
